


Жар-птица и серый волк

by summerheaven



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Because I can, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neil is Grey Wolf, Romance, Sator is a dragon, Some Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerheaven/pseuds/summerheaven
Summary: Сказочное АУ, в котором Сатор украл жар-птицу, Протагонист пытается украсть ее обратно, а Нил в двусмысленных отношениях с самой смертью
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Говорили, что птица виновна в потраве королевского сада, но это была ложь. 

Протагонист видел огненное перо лишь единожды, но оно обжигало даже в воспоминании. Он видел едва не сгоревшую дотла деревню рядом с садом. Обугленные балки - насесты испепеленных крыш, башня печной трубы – единственное, что выстояло после пожара, уцелевшие, но черные от сажи дома. Видел напряженные лица и испуганные глаза людей, уклончиво рассказывавших о золотых яблоках, которые пропали с деревьев. 

Что ж, сильные мира сего могут сочинять какие угодно сказки для успокоения молвы и собственной совести. Он сам попытается узнать другую историю, настоящую. В этой истории он - главный герой. Хотя бы потому, что больше никого нет. 

Протагонист уже много дней ни с кем не говорил, молчание начинало душить и оглушать. 

Ему некому будет рассказать обо всем, что он узнал. Хотя какая разница? На развилке у границы Ночи он выбрал дорогу, указатель к которой не обещал возвращения. 

Протагонист не привык действовать в абсолютном одиночестве. Нет, за годы в тайной службе он не раз получал нагоняй за неуступчивость, за попытки думать независимо, взять больше полномочий, чем дозволено. Но сейчас отсутствие товарищей по отряду (мертвы, все до единого) тянуло и опустошало, как продолжающая кровоточить рана. 

Он спал некрепко, сжимая рукоять ножа. Далекий волчий вой прошивал сон насквозь. 

Сушеное мясо закончилось, да и сухари в сумке почти вышли. Лес казался бесконечным. 

Протагонист прочитал все, что успел найти об этой иноземной части Ночи, о ее облике и законах. Насколько он понимал, выбор самой темной дороги уже был просьбой о помощи. Услышали ли ее? Он готов был встретить кого угодно: капризную самодиву, незримый вихрь, духа из чистого бездымного пламени, говорящую змею в конце концов. Не в его положении привередничать при выборе союзников. 

К нему пришел волк. 

Огромный зверь, подкравшийся словно бы ниоткуда, пробитая редкими звездами лесная тьма плыла за ним как шлейф. Каждая серебристая шерстинка казалась одновременно шелковой и колючей. 

Волк принюхался к его следам, поднял голову. Протагонист встретил его взгляд. 

-Опасно бродить по лесу в одиночку, - оскалился волк. - Угости меня сухариком, может быть, я составлю тебе компанию. 

Руку тянуло к кинжалу, но Протагонист молча вытащил из сумки тощий мешок. 

Треск сломавшейся под ногой ветки на мгновение раздробил тишину. В нормальном лесу не бывает так тихо, разве что все живое затаится перед грозой, перед приближающимся страшным хищником. 

Протагонист удержался от взгляда вниз. 

Нельзя присматриваться к сырой почве под мертвыми ветками и палыми листьями. Стоило задержать взгляд, и тропа поплыла бы, головокружительно быстрой рекой потекла из-под ног. 

Волк протянул руку и выловил из приоткрытого мешка предпоследний сухарь. 

Перемена была мгновенной. Словно это не зверь стал человеком, а сам Протагонист сморгнул запорошивший глаза сор и начал видеть яснее. 

Он не удивился. Ему уже приходилось бывать на ночной стороне. Это Днем все легенды и предания - больше слова, чем реальность. Здесь, Ночью, они - основа жизни. 

-Так что, это в поисках огненной птицы ты забрался в такие дебри? - поинтересовался волк. 

Он с неуместно мирным хрустом грыз сухарь, а взгляд оставался охотничьим, не упускающим ни малейшего движения. 

-Птицы? - изобразил непонимание Протагонист. 

-Ты пахнешь пламенем, - волк отклонился назад, опустил руки. Пытался, наверное, убедить в своей безобидности. 

Оставалось в его лице что-то узнаваемо звериное. Настороженный взгляд? А может, брови, выделяющиеся столь же резко, как рисунок темной шерсти на волчьей морде? Протагонист начал про себя каталогизировать, запоминать приметы. Волосы: светлые, в беспорядке. Лицо: безбородое, выражает смесь вопроса и насмешки. Руки: быстрые, но осторожные, длинные пальцы выловили последний кусочек из мешка, не задев ткань. 

\- Пламенем. И золой. И Днем. И я помогу тебе. 

Волк отвернулся, поглядел на небо, словно время прикидывал. Узкий, с щербатыми, изгрызенными краями месяц светил здесь не хуже солнца в пасмурный день. 

-Можешь звать меня Нилом, - предложил волк. Выждал секунду. Не получив ответа, пожал плечами. - Надо же отличать меня от любого другого волка, правда? 

Усмешка: не понять в чей адрес, отметил про себя Протагонист. 

-А моего имени не спросишь? - не то чтобы он собирался это имя открывать. 

Ухмылка переросла в подлинный оскал, яркий, острый, даром, что тупые человечьи зубы не чета звериным. 

-Я же волк. Я и так все знаю. 

2\. 

-Держи. 

Протагонист машинально принял туесок. Приподнял крышку. 

Жители Ночи больше внимания уделяли запахам, чем жители Дня. Освободившийся, окутавший лицо запах был самым... красивым, что Протагонист встречал по эту сторону границы. 

Туесок почти доверху оказался заполнен клубникой и еще какими-то непонятными ягодами, черными и круглыми. 

-Что это? 

-Это тебе. Ешь. Не ядовитые. 

-Ты ягоды собирал вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься? 

-Я выяснил все, что нужно, и знал, что ты раньше вечера из города не вернешься. Не впустую же на месте сидеть. 

Голос: невинная простота. Искренняя ли? 

Протагонист с сомнением вытащил одну ягоду. 

-Ты сам не будешь? 

-Не волчья еда. Я лучше наберу растопки для костра. 

Сухари - не волчья еда. Похлебка, которую они вчера варили, - не волчья еда, а это Нила не остановило. В звериной шкуре Протагонист его с момента знакомства не видел. И это почему-то не успокаивало, а наоборот. По всем законам Нил должен быть его союзником. Только волк, даже если ведет себя мирно, все равно волк. 

Да и сам Нил не особенно старался развеять сомнения. 

-Во что мне обойдутся твои услуги? - спрашивал Протагонист. 

-Ты меня путаешь с каким-то демоном. Я не предлагаю тебе продать душу в обмен на помощь. 

-Неужели совсем никакой платы не попросишь? 

Волк поморщился. Как-то огорченно. Или озадаченно. Порой Протагонист ловил вскользь такие его взгляды - смесь беспомощности и досады. 

-Давай считать, что ты уже расплатился. 

Каждый уклончивый ответ пополнял груз сомнения. 

-Я не смогу пойти за тобой куда угодно, - предупредил Нил. 

-Почему? 

-Такие правила. Ты поймешь однажды. 

И, едва различимо, себе под нос: 

-Ты такой молодой и настолько человек, что сердце разрывается. 

Ягоды оказались сладкими и ароматными, и удивительно многообразными. Протагонисту не с чем было сравнить вкус, слишком объемный, слишком полный оттенками. На ум приходили разве что ограненные камни, переливавшиеся сотнями цветов в солнечных лучах. Только здесь переливы воспринимали не глаза, а язык. Ничего подобного он в жизни не ел. Смешное, детское ощущение удивления. Пища, после которой ты не сыт, а более жив. 

Когда Нил вернулся с охапкой деревяшек и коры, туесок уже опустел. Протагонист поставил его к своим сумкам. Почти что спрятал, испытывая непонятную неловкость. 

-Я выбрал лучший путь к царскому саду. Убегать надо той же дорогой, – перешел он к делу, чтобы перебить дурацкое чувство. – Что-то удалось выяснить про стражу?.. 

Спать снова пришлось прямо в лесу. За всеми постоялыми дворами в городе неусыпно следили царские агенты, не хотелось попадаться на глаза им раньше времени. Протагонист караулил первым. 

Волк с той стороны костра ворочался с боку на бок. Поерзал, натянул на голову тонкое одеяло. Он редко засыпал сразу. 

-Нил? 

-Мм? 

-Спасибо тебе. За ягоды. 

-На здоровье. 

От того, как искренне, не задумываясь, он это сказал, волна смущения пробежала по коже, сжала горло. 

К счастью, дальше можно было молчать. С Нилом он не раз уже терялся, не знал, как реагировать. 

Ловил себя на непривычной робости: раз за разом пытался устоять, не улыбаться волку, лучше обдумывать его слова. Раз за разом не выдерживал, чувствовал, как ползут вверх уголки губ. Спохватывался, запрещал себе смущаться. На полпути поднимал глаза, превращал неуверенную улыбку в откровенный смех. Излучать уверенность - тоже защита, демонстрация силы, демонстрация контроля. 

-Что ты делал до того, как занялся поисками огненной птицы, - спросил вчера Нил. - Рубил дрова? Работал лодочником? 

-С чего ты взял? - не понял Протагонист. 

-Плечи. Руки. У тебя очень сильные руки. Это бросается в глаза. Или ты носил тяжести? Можешь наверняка поднять что-нибудь очень тяжелое. 

-Что, например? 

-Ну... Не знаю. Меня? 

И этот ожидающий взгляд, как будто Нил надеялся получить одному ему известную реакцию. И потом, не получив, менял тему, только говорить начинал самую чуточку суше, отстраненней. 

И наоборот: когда Нил вел себя как будто иначе нельзя, когда казалось, будто он всегда был здесь. Он даже просто шагал рядом, соотнося собственные движения с движениями Протагониста. С непринужденностью ожившей тени. Это почти пугало. Потом он допускал какой-нибудь неуклюжий жест, и отпускало, и чары разбивались, и Протагонист понимал: нет, это он сам себе придумал, это подавала голос выработанная годами, в буквальном смысле слова вбитая в него подозрительность. 

Каждый раз, ложась спать, Протагонист оставлял под рукой верный нож. Так, по приобретенной в Ночи привычке. Хорошо, что черед дежурить его, что лечь можно попозже, когда накопится усталость. Иначе пришлось бы ворочаться без сна, думать всякое.

3\. 

-Чем пробираться сюда как вор, - спокойно заметила царица. - И угрожать расправой, мог бы честно явиться, спросить совета. Сказал бы: “Древняя госпожа, приставь свою мудрую голову к моим могутным плечам”. 

Ее черные с проседью волосы, свитые в слабую косу, вздымались над головой, угрожающе покачивались. Пряди на конце косы разошлись в стороны как капюшон кобры. 

Протагонист знал, что здешний царь владеет многими сокровищами, в том числе диковинными для Ночи светоносными фруктами. Слышал, что царица наделена тайным знанием. Не догадался только, что царица ведьма. Никто, очевидно, не решался произнести такое вслух или намекнуть более отчетливо. 

-Я все же предпочту думать собственной головой, спасибо, - сказал он. - Да и вам ли попрекать меня над чашей с крадеными яблоками? 

Золотые яблоки развешены были вдоль стен как фонари. Сочились светом в хрустальной вазе на столе. Разогнать мрак им удавалось лишь отчасти. Где-то нежно журчал фонтан и тьма, казалось, текла прямо из него. Она полностью затопила пол, Протагонист даже собственных ног сквозь нее разглядеть не мог. 

-Верно, - тонко улыбнулась ведьма. Коса обмякла, начала расплетаться, прядь за прядью падая на плечи 

Протагонист опустил кинжал. 

-Непросто попасть в мой дом, отчего бы не наградить тебя за смелость. Что за совет тебе нужен? Или, может быть, предпочтешь яблочко? 

Она вытащила из вазы один из чудесных плодов, прихватив краем шали. Яблоко пульсировало светом - крохотное золотое сердце. 

-Дельный совет, говорят, дороже золота. Днем вместе с этими яблоками у владельца пропала огненная птица. Раз у вас хранится одна часть пропажи, наверняка вы знаете, где искать вторую. 

Царица склонила голову с почти материнским одобрением. И повернула ладонь. Яблоко скатилось по ней, тяжело, будто и впрямь было выплавлено из металла. Упало, но не стукнуло о пол. Тьма подхватила его раньше и проглотила, только сверкнула напоследок золотая искра - как жалкий вскрик. 

А тьма раздулась, волной поднялась вверх, в считаные секунды затопила комнату по колено. 

-Смелое допущение - именовать себя владельцем таких вещей. - ведьма не обратила внимания на прилив черноты. - Ты мог бы догадаться, что птицу постарается получить тот, у кого достаточно гонору, власти, жадности... 

Из глубины дворца донеслись крики. Нил обещал отвлечь стражу и, судя по тому, как до сих пор было тихо, не подвел. Но всему есть предел. 

-Того, кто тебе нужен, зовут Сатор,- не торопясь, продолжила царица. - Слышал о таком? 

-Говорят, он змей. 

-Ох уж эти драконы. Охочи до сокровищ. Мы, создания тьмы, любим все светящееся и блистающее, что поделать. Но жар-птице не место в Ночи, даже тьме ее не поглотить. Всем будет плохо, если птица здесь останется. 

Грохот шагов. Минимум двое бегом поднимались по лестнице. 

Протагонист направился к распахнутому окну. Еще был хороший шанс незамеченным спуститься со стены. Тьма противилась каждому движению. Так же мешает выйти из моря откатывающая от берега волна. 

-От тебя пахнет волком, - окликнула ведьма, когда Протагонист уже выбирался в окно. - Неужто ты привел волка в мои владения? 

Что-то появилось в ее лице недоброе. Жадный интерес, не клеящийся с размеренной речью, с плавными, полными сдержанного достоинства движениями царицы. Так губами ведьмы могла бы улыбаться сама тьма. 

Протагонист решил увильнуть от ответа. 

-Неужто Ночью все полагаются на нюх? 

-Те, у кого хватает ума, - изящно взмахнула рукой царица. И снова стала походить на знающую колдовство, гордящуюся нажитой за многие годы мудростью, но все же обычную человеческую женщину. - Со змеем справиться тяжело. Этих тварей рубят на части, а они срастаются заново. Или отращивают больше голов, чем нужно. Если понадобится мудрый совет, приходи еще. Мое имя Прия. Назови, и тебя пропустят. А лучше потешь мое любопытство и присылай своего волка. 

Под стеной Протагонист потерял пару лишних секунд, проверяя, не пристал ли к нему обрывок тьмы. Вроде бы нет, была только тревога, будоражащая, как холодный след упавшей за шиворот льдинки. 

4\. 

Протагонист обожал такие моменты. И ненавидел, было бы бесчестно только наслаждаться, когда дело могло обернуться чьей-то гибелью. Но все равно - когда после опасного предприятия агенты тайной службы собирались, давали знать, что целы и свободны, что работа выполнена, - то были мгновения облегчения и триумфа, и эйфорического наслаждения жизнью. 

Нил выбежал из царского сада волком, в шерсти на груди маячили темные капли: кого-то ему пришлось растерзать. 

На его человеческой одежде следов крови не было. 

С переполненных и шумных городских улиц они свернули на странные, словно из сна вытащенные дороги. Мимо плыли каменные столбы, непомерно высокие деревья. Протагонист потерялся бы в этих зарослях, если бы впереди не маячила знакомая спина. 

Наконец выбрались на открытое пространство. Нил остановился, поймал его взгляд, требуя внимания. Выудил из кармана смятый кусок ткани. На манер балаганного фокусника помахал им перед носом у Протагониста, а потом швырнул через плечо. 

Лоскуток в полете недюжинно вырос, растекся по земле и обратился настоящим озером. Протагонист отшатнулся, но напрасно: вода становилось у самых его ног, светлая, тихая, безобидная. Просторная. 

Город остался на том берегу - облако темноты, из которого маяками светили только огни на вершинах самых высоких башен. Снаружи не видно было ни факелов, ни фонарей, которые люди выносили на улицы. 

Погоня будет здорово озадачена через пару минут, когда доберется до нежданного озера. 

Волк сощурился довольно. Смотри, мол, что я могу. 

-Как ты это сделал? 

-Ну-у... - Нил тянул, наслаждаясь признанием. - На самом деле просто украл волшебный платок из дворца. Но интересно же получилось. 

Нил клялся, что не связан с демонами, но в глазах у него сейчас целый ад устроил бурный праздник. И Протагонист поймал себя на том, что не прочь к празднику присоединиться. 

Они панибратски хлопнули друг друга по плечам и потом еще несколько шагов сделали, неудобно, навыворот держась за руки. Ночь холодала, а адский огонь удавшейся авантюры давал тепло. Не хотелось лишаться его, разрывая прикосновение. Внутри у Протагониста, пусть ненадолго, что-то закрылось и перестало кровоточить.

5\. 

В комнату пробивался шум из находящегося этажом ниже трактира, но это хорошо. Можно было не слишком понижать голос при разговоре. 

-Женщина, - докладывал Нил о том, что удалось разведать. - Змей похитил ее где-то очень далеко. Рядом с палатами есть колодец, к которому она ходит каждое утро, пока Сатор облетает владения. 

Нил подался вперед, заговорщицки склонился к собеседнику. Поза, требующая внимания. Его манеру двигаться Протагонист тоже попытался определить, разложить по полочкам. Слегка ссутуленные плечи - знак предельной внимательности, прямая спина и чуть склоненная голова - выражение превосходства. 

-Пленница - лучший союзник? - вслух задумался Протагонист. Так было в прочитанных им историях. Волшебницы и королевские дочери подсказывали, в чем слабость заточивших их чудовищ. 

-Если ты ее убедишь. Есть важная деталь. Когда будешь говорить с королевной, не смотри ей в глаза. 

-А что случится? 

-Сгоришь ясным пламенем, - мрачно сообщил Нил. - Надо раздобыть тебе одежду поприличней, не то тебя и близко к палатам не подпустят. Но у меня есть кое-какая идея. 

-Чем я все-таки заслужил твою помощь, - вздохнул Протагонист. Сам не знал, спрашивал в очередной раз или благодарил. 

Нил встал. Глянул искоса. (Профиль: четкая линия. Край ворота, адамово яблоко, подбородок, переносица, упавшая на лоб челка). 

-Может, мне просто интересно поохотиться на диковинную птицу. Где я ее иначе увижу? А может, ты мне очень сильно нравишься. 

-Да ну, вот прямо настолько? - поддержал шутку Протагонист. 

-Сам не пойму. Иногда смотрю на тебя и думаю, что чего-то страшно не хватает. А иногда тебя просто больше, чем надо, не знаю, куда деваться. Что ты с ней сделаешь? С птицей, когда добудешь? 

Правда, что? Протагониста послали искать разорительницу королевского сада. Но ясно было, что птица - нечто большее. Все ее следы оказались отмечены разрушениями. Протагонист единожды увидел золотое перо, и ему дали понять, что уже это знание избыточно. Да, за поимку птицы обещана награда. Но сколько герой-добытчик после этой награды проживет? 

Вопрос был не в том, что сделать с птицей. Что сделать с собой? Пойти к тем, кто и так уже допустил пожары, гибель охотников? Скрыться и поставить себя в один ряд с похитителями и разбойниками? 

-Бесполезно сейчас об этом думать, - сказал Протагонист. - Птицу надо сначала добыть. 

-Ясно. 

Нил накинул плащ и куда-то вышел. Протагонист наконец остался наедине со своими мыслями. Целая пустая комната и ничем не скрашенное молчание. 

Он уперся спиной в занозистую деревянную стену. Взглядом уперся в дырявый половичок на полу. Попробовал затушить воображаемое пламя - тлеющие крыши, обугленные остовы яблонь, крики. 

Что делать со змеем? Протагонист не святой и не рыцарь-драконоборец, нечего и надеяться победить силой. Оставалось полагаться на хитрость, на скрытность. Оставалось продумать план... 

Куда Нил отправился, не предупредив? В трактир, в баню на соседней улице? Может, посмотреть на луну, волки же любят луну. Нил, правда, на нее не заглядывался обычно, разве что бросал короткие оценивающие взгляды, как на часы. Щурился, запускал руку в волосы, убирая мешающую челку, и вел какие-то свои волчьи подсчеты. Его руки: ловкие и осторожные, надо было поддеть его в отместку за “лодочника”, спросить, не резал ли он кошельки на рынке. Вдобавок, может быть совсем немного, хотелось прикоснуться губами к кончикам этих воровских пальцев. Вобрать в рот, медленно, чтобы прикосновение едва ощущалось, тронуть языком и узнать, пахнут руки Нила лесной землей и кровью или все же ягодами. 

Да что же это. Протагонист пошире распахнул глаза, чтобы сложнее было воображать. Втянул воздух ртом, поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

Не хватало думать об этом еще и сегодня. Как будто и так день за днем не было тяжко. 

Что случилось? Дружеское, почти грубое рукопожатие на берегу иллюзорного озера. Протянутые ломти хлеба. Фляга с водой, одна на двоих. По-звериному внимательные взгляды, в которых Протагонист купался, потому что ему недоставало внимания, потому что ему недоставало надежного плеча рядом. Просто дни соседства в дороге между ночными царствами. 

Протагонист добрый месяц до того провел в одиночестве. Не было никого, кто хотя бы где-то вдалеке тревожился бы о нем. Никого, о ком сам он мог думать, ни друга, ни родича. 

Нил, волк или нет, просто нужен был ему рядом, потому что Протагонист всем своим существом понимал, как тяжко пришлось бы в походе одному. 

И на Нила Протагонист направил все чувства, которые только возможно. Просто потому что больше было не на кого. Абсурд. Протагонист не представил бы Нила в здравом уме своим, например, родителем. Представлять любовником было столь же глупо. 

Он знал, что никогда не вернется в тайную службу. Знал, как велик список тех, кого он больше никогда не увидит. Ему было одиноко. И то, что он чувствовал из-за Нила, та теснота, та жаркая, давящая тяжесть были больше болью, чем желанием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

6\. 

-Ты не говорил, что так можешь. Наколдовать наряд. Созвать волков из леса. 

-А надо было? - Нил застегнул на его шее тяжелое ожерелье, дань местной моде. Прикосновения у него были как у лекаря. Безличные, Неощутимые. Это ужасно раздражало. - И потом, тут самый минимум колдовства, большую часть убранства я позаимствовал. Не смотри на меня так, если захочешь, я даже верну. Повернись-ка. 

Протагонист послушно покрутился на месте, давая себя осмотреть на предмет возможных изъянов. Одежда, надо признать, была неплоха. Он сможет в такой драться, если потребуется. 

-Ты помнишь, как позвать меня, если понадоблюсь? — это Нил уже уточнял накануне, и Протагонист не счел нужным отвечать. Странно было стоять посреди простой, не очень чистой комнатушки в таком богатом наряде. 

-Ты же не боишься за меня на самом деле? 

Нил даже не улыбнулся. В сумраке казалось, что глаза у него потемнели, а лицо очень бледное. Может быть, Протагонист просто смотрел на него слишком близко. 

-Я отправляю тебя в логово дракона. 

- _Ты_ никуда меня не отправляешь. Это моя миссия. 

Нил как-то очень выразительно замер. Закаменел настолько, что дернувшийся уголок рта показался бурей движения. А потом склонил голову и прижался сухими губами к губам недоуменно замершего в ответ Протагониста. 

-Можно?.. 

-Можно? 

На расстоянии прикосновения уже слова - вопрос, просьба - превращались в подобие поцелуя. Но, не встретив возражений, Нил поцеловал по-настоящему, влажно, глубоко, с отчаянной, почти маниакальной сосредоточенностью. 

Полнота его присутствия на какое-то время вытеснила весь остальной мир, спрятала секунды, в которые что-то менялось безвозвратно. 

Протагонист обнаружил себя в иной, неопробованной действительности задыхающимся, прижавшимся лицом к шее Нила. Сонная артерии часто вздрагивала, он ощущал это биение сомкнутыми веками. 

Горячая рука лежала на его затылке, другая гладила шею под застежкой ожерелья, натягивая нитки бусин. Тяжелые камни вверх-вниз скользили по груди. 

Собственные руки Протагонист обнаружил под тонкой тканью чужой рубахи. Святые угодники, сколько же раз ему хотелось так сделать, прижать ладонь к животу, ощутить тепло кожи, движение мышц, может быть, увидеть... 

-Тебе надо идти, - сказал Нил и, кажется, даже себя не смог в этом убедить. Сердце колотилось. 

Ему надо идти. Еще ему надо было как-то избавиться от этих штанов, потому что в них слишком тесно, и вряд ли Нил украл другие, и неизвестно, сколько еще удастся выдержать, не пятнадцать же ему лет, чтобы прямо так кончить... Протагонист опустил руку, вскользь, но все же почувствовал твердость и жар, и натянувшуюся ткань. 

Скорее боль, чем желание. 

Он подался вперед, больше представил, чем в самом деле потерся собственным изнывающим членом о чужую плоть. Захватывающее, почти слышимое напряжение. Протагонист изо всех сил зажмурился, стараясь не упустить ни малейшей доли ощущения. 

Потом он оценит. Потом он проанализирует и поймет, что весь его предыдущий опыт оказался вообще бесполезен. 

Начиная от корявых списков с книг и лубочных картинок, которыми с хихиканьем обменивались мальчишки в церковной школе. "И познал он жену свою”. Что это вообще значит? Мальчишки подозревали, что познание относилось к тем частям тела, которые учителя называли срамными. Такое людям неприлично показывать, но супругу по большому секрету можно. Сомнительная радость. 

Потом выяснилось, что части тела сами по себе не так уж и важны. В отличие от возможности освобождения. Нарочито грубые движения, чтобы чувствовать острее, чтобы потерять себя в ощущениях и забыться, чтобы отпустить пережитый страх или злость, может быть, разделить с кем-то это яростное блаженство, - и тем ограничиться. 

-Нет, - сказал Нил. - Нет, смотри на меня. 

Протагонист решился поднять горящее лицо. Встретил взгляд Нила - мгновение абсолютной, ясной, неизведанной и непонятной до сих пор чистоты. Как молния, осветившая ночь. 

Они были равны в этих прямых взглядах, в откровенности, в возможности довериться и принять целиком, ничего не стыдясь и не боясь ничего. 

Вот зачем это все. Не для краткого наслаждения и не для того, чтобы забыть невзгоды. Ради того, чтобы отыскать в себе и ком-то еще первозданную, недоступную иначе чистоту. 

Протагонист ничего почти не знал о Ниле. Не знал даже, насколько тот человек. И тем не менее, получил неоформленное словами, бесполезное для логических выводов, но огромное знание, которого уже не отменить. И в себе позволил увидеть - что? подлинное лицо? все переживания, которым и сам не знал имени? 

-Как ты это делаешь? - прошептал он. 

Лицо у Нила стало совсем беспомощным, чуть не до слез. И очень молодым, добрый десяток лет схлынул. 

-Я не... Это не я. Я не знал, что ты так будешь на меня смотреть. Что с самого начала... Это не я, это ты. 

Нил не отвел глаз, и Протагонист не решался посмотреть куда-то кроме его лица. Жалел даже моргнуть лишний раз. Внутри было странно пусто, будто все еще длился высверк молнии, заслоняющая мир вспышка слишком яркого света. 

Он почувствовал словно в трансе, как Нил развязал его пояс. Ощутил влагу и скомканную ткань, и слишком ловкие и осторожные пальцы, но даже это казалось не настолько важным, как глаза Нила. 

Все же Протагонист поймал себя - в мгновении ясного сознания, поймал Нила - путаница рук, дрожащий вздох, почти всхлип. Семя обожгло пальцы. Было в этом жаре что-то непривычное, ирреальное. Или, может быть, дело в Ночи. Пока они вдвоем цеплялись за взгляды, пытаясь найти баланс, такая близкая в Ночи тьма наблюдала за ними их собственными глазами, их собственные сердца обнимала отрезвляюще ледяными крыльями. 

-Теперь ты понимаешь, почему. 

Протагонист не понимал. Почему - что? Почему Нил боится его отпускать? Почему отказывается принять его главенство без вопросов и условий? Почему помогает ему? Почему Протагонист, а не кто угодно другой? 

-Тебе давно пора, - напомнил Нил. 

-Успею добраться. 

Нил огляделся, собрал пальцами пыль с подоконника, подул в сторону Протагониста. 

Он так уже делал утром. Запах пыли, дороги и деревянной крошки должен был скрыть подлинный облик Протагониста от враждебного нюха, как чужая одежда скрывала от глаз. 

Протагонист чихнул. И на этот раз заметил, как работает колдовство. Одежда сама собой выровнялась на его теле, разом исчезли капельки пота с лица, вместе с новым запахом пришла отстраненность, оттеснившая предыдущие чувства, позволившая упорядочить мысли. 

-У меня еще есть время, - упрямо сказал он. 

-У меня его нет, - отрезал Нил. - Волки воют. 

7\. 

Не смотреть ей в глаза оказалось легко. Достаточно было не задирать голову. 

Кэтрин была почти нечеловечески высокой. А ее волосы казались сотканными из звездного света. 

-Я думал, хозяйки дворцов не ходят сами за водой, - окликнул Протагонист. 

Искусные мастера обложили колодец резными каменными плитами, садовники окружили его клумбами с причудливыми цветами. Только никто не сидел на скамьях, вдыхая цветочные ароматы. Да и саму площадь возле ворот горожане предпочитали обходить стороной. 

-Хозяйка ли я? - королевна выпрямилась, разглядывая нарушившего обычай чужака. 

-Неужели нет? 

Протагонист присел прямо на край колодца. Заглянул внутрь. Глубоко, дна даже видно не было. То-то цепь на вороте такая длинная. 

-Ого, темно там. 

-Это шахта, ведущая к источнику, - объяснила Кэтрин. Голос у нее был ровный, не приветливый, но и не холодный. Высокородных дам, должно быть, с детства учат так говорить. Чтобы нельзя было понять, к кому они испытывают расположение, а кем пренебрегают. - Мертвая вода. Река проходит под палатами, здесь разливается подземным озером, а с той стороны утекает в ров. Сатор бросает туда неугодных. Чтобы река не мелела. Странно, что одетый по-здешнему человек всего этого не знает. 

-Верно, я не из этих земель. Но как было вас не посетить? Вижу, гости к вам заходят нечасто. 

-Выходят еще реже. 

Кэтрин обогнула колодец, держа перед собой полную чашу. Протагонист рискнул поглядеть на ее лицо, отраженное в воде. Бледное. Каждое движение под контролем, будь то изгиб губ или вздрагивание бровей. 

Слова она использовала жесткие. Но все же говорила с ним. Как давно, в самом деле, она в прошлый раз беседовала с незнакомцем? 

-И вы остаетесь. 

Чаша качнулась в белых руках, дрогнуло отражение в темной воде. 

-Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что я такое? Чем я была? Я жила, до того, как поверить Сатору, в высочайших башнях, среди вечного сияния, среди просторов, с которыми этому миру не сравниться. А что я теперь? Жена чудовища? Пленница, которая никого не заботит? 

Теперь слова разъедали злость и тоска. Тон разве что чуть-чуть поддался их напору. 

Своими сожалениями королевна делилась с первым встречным. Не скрывала ничего, соскучилась по разговорам или просто рассчитывала, что змей выбросит Протагониста в ров, так что о ее секретах никто не узнает? 

Она могла бы уже давно уйти за ворота. Медлила. Затягивала разговор, вливая в него вдесятеро больше слов, чем собеседник. 

-Если так рвешься в гости к змею, подумай. Он возьмет все твои желания и все твои страхи, и сотворит из них такое, за что тебе придется стыдиться. Долго и горько. Или, если повезет, просто окажешься на дне рва. 

Все-таки его судьба была королевне небезразлична. И даже его чувства. Но Протагонисту нужно было не сострадание, а помощь. 

-Вы же понимаете, - сказал он медленно. - Что я здесь не затем, чтобы просить что-то у змея. Я собираюсь украсть. 

Кэтрин широко распахнула глаза, Протагонист увидел их только в отражении, и все равно невольно поднял руку, чтобы заслониться от нестерпимо яркого сияния. 

8\. 

Сидеть в сундуке было отвратительно. 

Узник даже в тесном каземате может ходить от стены к стене, отжиматься от пола, подпрыгивать на месте в конце концов. Протагонисту приходилось полулежать неподвижно, остерегаясь издать лишний звук. 

Удивительно, как привычные вещи Ночью обрастают новыми, несуразными свойствами. Здешняя тишина казалась шершавым, как стенка осиного улья, ширящимся коконом. 

Протагонист завис в темноте и безвременье, даже недавно пережитые события разрывались на фрагменты, теряли плотность реальности. 

“Повезло, сегодня псы не сторожат вход, - говорит Кэтрин, пропуская его на двор. - И слуги все на стене надо рвом. Там переполох, им померещились какие-то новые чудища, не здешние” 

“Волки, возможно”, - думает Протагонист. Нил обещал собрать лесных зверей и отвлечь стражу. 

Эхо поцелуев запечатано под одеждой, под сухим запахом пыли и иструхшего дерева, до воспоминания едва выходит дотянуться. 

Звуки шагов по каменному полу: Кэтрин идет широко и быстро, содержимому чаши в ее руках полагалось бы расплескаться, но вода спокойна, вода кажется слишком тяжелой, чтобы превращаться в волны и брызги. 

“Сатор страшно доволен этим приобретением. Он столько сияющих вещей накопил, что пламя проросло в нем и гложет теперь изнутри. Но ему все неймется. Ты здорово досадишь ему, забрав золотую птицу. Надо только обойти сокровищницы, я не знаю, в которой...” 

Свист ветра, скрежет металла. Дракон возвращается раньше времени. 

“Я могу притвориться... “- предлагает Протагонист. 

Но Кэтрин распахивает сундук. Спешно срывает с его шеи ожерелье, трещит нитка, жемчужины катятся по полу. Глухой стук крышки. “Как в гробу”, - отмечает Протагонист. 

И ничего, кроме ожидания. 

Ничего. 

Приближающиеся голоса показались поначалу фантазией. Но стук двери, даже приглушенный стенками сундука, слишком отчетлив. 

Протагонист приник к щели под крышкой, надеясь хоть что-то расслышать. 

-...разыскивать по всем покоям, - произнес незнакомый голос. 

-Я всего лишь не успела приготовить бокалы, - это Кэтрин. - Не могу же я оставить мертвую воду без присмотра, вдруг бы слуги перепутали ее с обычной. 

Раскатистое фырканье, потом долгая пауза, гулкое звяканье, тяжелый вздох. Чтобы разом выпить полную чашу, надо иметь поистине драконью жажду. 

-Фу, ну и воняет же здесь человечиной, - слегка осипшим голосом заметил Сатор. - Кого ты притащила? 

-Никого. Посылала служанку в город, купцы привезли драгоценности. Вот смотри, камни для ожерелья. 

-Ясно, почему ты ничего не успеваешь. Побрякушки. Как всегда, предел твоих желаний. 

-Не ты ли радуешься своему последнему сокровищу больше ребенка, получившего игрушку? А что это? Всего-навсего пернатое создание в клетке 

Шорох и стук. 

-Твоим жалким камешкам далеко до ее света. Да и тебе самой. 

-Ты не в первый раз меня оскорбляешь. И каждый раз беспочвенно. 

Режущий уши металлический звук, будто кто-то царапает гвоздем. 

-Ты ведь сияла когда-то. А теперь? 

Кэтрин охнула, дробный стук - скорее всего, ее шаги. 

-Что ж, покажи мне свою птицу, - голос у нее дрожал. - Чтобы было с чем сравнить. Принеси ее сюда, чтобы я видела. 

-Собственное ничтожество? 

Долгая, невыносимая пауза, а потом тяжелые удаляющиеся шаги. 

-Эй, слуги!.. - крикнул змей откуда-то уже из коридора. 

И осталось только трудное, неровное дыхание Кэтрин, потом ее шаги и какой-то шелест. 

Сундук заперт, выбираться из него наверняка было рановато, но сидеть внутри бессильно стало противней прежнего. 

А потом в щель под крышкой пробился свет. И в щель, которая, оказывается, была в левом нижнем углу. И сквозь крошечные щелки рядом с замком. Это не свет пламени, не свет пожара, - знакомый свет, которого в Ночи быть никак не могло. 

9\. 

-Я видел ее глаза, вскользь, в отражении. 

Ему показалось или Нил в самом деле скрипнул зубами? 

-Говорили тебе, не смотреть. Ты должен был с ней поговорить, а не разгуливать невесть сколько по палатам. 

Что толку тратить время на препирательства? 

-Она не сказала напрямую, но, мне кажется, она звезда с неба. Или что-то в этом духе. 

-Такое возможно. 

-И я видел птицу, - перешел к главному Протагонист. 

Нил жестко обхватил его лицо руками, повернул в одну сторону, в другую. 

-Ты меня видишь вообще? Левый глаз закрой. Теперь правый. 

-Да вижу я тебя, - Протагонист рывком высвободился. Он видел. Блики мешали, и, стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками начинали пульсировать цветные пятна, но уже не такие яркие, как поначалу. 

-Отлично, - поморщился Нил. - Сиди тут и жди, будем надеяться, пройдет. Я окно загорожу чем-нибудь, чтобы свет не мешал. 

-Нил! Прекрати суетиться и слушай! Это не птица, по-настоящему не птица. Ее вырванное перо просто горело, а она... Она сияет нестерпимо. Как само солнце. 

Выбраться из сундука удалось, только когда змей улетел из палат. Птицу принесли в покои Кэтрин, но забрать ее не было никакой возможности. 

Нил послушно замер напротив окна. Высокий. Безмолвный. 

-Не выглядишь удивленным. 

-Это солнце, - Нил раздраженно мотнул головой. - Чем еще она могла быть? Мы в Ночи. Здесь все что-то значит, здесь не случается просто удивительной красоты птиц, которые ненароком залетели и распевают на деревьях. 

Протагонист вздохнул. Потер глаза ладонями. 

Что-то булькнуло, Нил протянул ему кружку. 

-Что это? Пахнет так себе. 

-А от тебя разит змеем. Пей, полегчает. 

Разит?.. Протагонист глотнул неведомой жидкости. Горло обожгло, но непонятно было, спиртом или просто чем-то едким. 

-Что было с солнцем, когда ты покинул День? - тихо уточнил Нил. - С тем, которое в небе? 

-Заходило. Зашло почти совсем. Постой, ты хочешь сказать, на самом деле кто-то просто украл его? 

-Какая теперь разница? Солнце падает во тьму. Солнце восходит снова. Но если оно останется здесь, во что превратится День? 

-Или Ночь. Во что? 

-Я не знаю. 

-Ты - и не знаешь? 

Нил пропустил мимо ушей подначку. Глянул грустно, и Протагонист понял: в самом деле не знает. Правда - печальная вещь. 

10\. 

Непонятно было, как что-то с Нилом серьезно планировать. Он то смотрел скептически, будто заранее устал от заковыристой задачи, а то вдруг сверкал глазами со зловещим азартом, будто вызов бросал: давай, попытайся придумать что-то, чего я сделать не смогу. Я могу все, проверь. 

-Если к птице не прикоснуться голыми руками, нужна какая-то защита, - Нил сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, на единственном шатком стуле. 

Протагонист устроился на продавленной кровати, упираясь спиной в стену. 

Дистанция, обилие пустого пространства между ними, не позволяла расслабиться, но говорить в первую очередь следовало о деле. 

-И маскировка, - добавил Протагонист. - Птица сияет, надо это скрыть, чтобы получилось унести ее тайно. 

-Как ты спрячешь солнце? 

В голосе сомнение, но по глазам видно: Нил знал, что ответ уже есть. “Удиви меня, я жду”. 

Протагонист вспомнил руку, изящно прихватывающую край шали, вынимающую горящее золотое яблоко из вазы. И искру, беспомощно тонущую во тьме. 

11\. 

В одиночку Нил доберется до Прии в ее темной стране быстрее. Ведьма недаром советовала присылать волка за помощью. Только ее слова жалили и оставили после себя яд. 

-Будь осторожен. Она спрашивала о тебе. Так, словно съесть хотела. 

-А ты против? - наигранно удивился Нил. Глаза оставались серьезными, от этого было легче. Нил услышал и понял. 

\- Поцелуешь меня еще? 

Протагонист поцеловал, удивляясь, как само собой все выходит. Почувствовал, как в пространстве, где ничего не существовало, кроме их мыслей, Нил сухими пальцами заворачивает в пергамент его встревоженное сердце. Никакой страх не развернет и не доберется. “Я могу все”. Протагонист не сомневался. 

Луна успела дважды померкнуть и засиять ярче. Протагонист едва ли сидел на месте. Обходил город, подыскивая лучший маршрут, и запасной, и еще один запасной. 

Город, казалось, целиком состоял из камня. Мощеные улицы, кладка стен и оград, драгоценности в ожерельях знати, дешевые цветные камешки на одежде простолюдинов. 

Ремесленники, торговцы, - любого жителя Ночи Протагонист не отличил бы от жителей дня. Здешние люди разве что сторонились самого богатого дома да жались к стенам, когда над головами пролетал, изрыгая пламя, дракон. 

Протагонист отмечал, в какое время Сатор улетает из своих палат. Выяснил, какой район и как быстро обходит патруль. Прицепил на гвоздь-вешалку в стене комнаты деревянный поднос и швырял в него нож (недоставало огнестрельного оружия, но Ночью нельзя было на него полагаться). Даже принес с нижнего этажа веник и вымел пол в комнате, чего никто не делал уже лет пять. 

Позволил себе слегка замедлиться, только когда Нил вернулся с черной-пречерной ведьминой шалью. 

Мерой его усталости было то, что Нил безразлично позволил укутать себя лишним одеялом, не вытянулся, как обычно, во весь рост, а устроился кое-как на краю постели и почти мгновенно заснул. 

Протагонист впервые в тот раз обнимал Нила спящего. И странное дело, сторожа его сон, чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем когда спал сам, пока Нил караулил у костра, прислушиваясь к лесу, бдительно глядя во тьму. Протагонист точно не знал, зачем пристроился в неудобной позе на слишком узкой кровати, какой смысл караулить здесь. Хорошо, что он пойдет за солнечной птицей без Нила. Все, что он может сделать один, он должен сделать один.


	3. Chapter 3

12\. 

Он пытался, в какой-то момент подумал Протагонист, воспроизвести лучшее, что знал. Через собственное тело, через собственные чувства. Пытался стать волной, нежным и всеобъемлющим прикосновением моря, настойчивым, естественным. Внутри тела, поверх кожи Нила. Напряжение желания - как гул воды в тот момент, когда волна накрывает тебя с головой. 

Нил уловил эту игру, перенял, присвоил. Пытался удержать его, пытался удержаться сам, прижимался всем телом, потом отпускал. Прилив, отлив. 

Глаза: широко распахнуты. “Забери меня отсюда. Увлеки меня прочь, прочь”. 

Отчасти и сам Нил становился морем, Протагонист несколько раз терял очертания его тела, вернее, терялся сам, тонул во множестве шелковых прикосновений. Их глубина принимала его. Каждое слово, когда Нил направлял его, когда требовал и благодарил, вспыхивало как светило, как манящий в бездну подводный огонек. 

13\. 

Нил распростерся на одеяле. Руки раскинуты, повернуты ладонями вверх. Птицы могли бы безбоязненно прилететь и опуститься на эти ладони, как на ветви, такой он был безмятежный. Смотрел с бесконечным, всезнающим спокойствием. Под его взглядом теплела кожа, развязывался тугой узел внутри, который минутой раньше и узлом-то не казался. 

-Ты как будто в безопасности здесь, - заметил Протагонист. 

-А что, ты собираешься меня ранить? 

Кто-то уже сделал это. У Нила широкий след от ожога поперек ребер и шрам на бедре, Протагонист готов был поклясться, от пулевого ранения. Это вторую отметину он нашел наощупь, когда Нил скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной, и он пытался удержать его так, подхватил под колено, скользнул рукой выше, мысленно споткнулся, запомнил. 

-Что ты там изучаешь? - возмутился потом Нил. 

-Ты посещал День. 

-Тоже мне открытие. Я там даже родился. И не с четырьмя лапами, если это тебя успокоит. 

-С тремя? 

-Ну и вкусы у тебя. 

-То есть, ты стал волком. 

-Надо же, ты настоящий сыщик. Понадобилось. Пришлось. Было у кого научиться. Бросай глазеть, а то мне уже не по себе. 

Протогонист поцеловал его. Но глазеть не перестал. 

-Господи, да в чем дело? 

Он не был уверен сам. 

-Здесь была боль. 

-А теперь ее нет. Можешь прикасаться ко мне, а не к каким-то воспоминаниям?

Нил редко давал понятные ответы. Но и сам о прошлом Протагониста почти не спрашивал. Спрашивал обычно о намерениях. “Собираешься меня ранить?” 

-Скажи мне какую-нибудь правду. 

-Мм, - Нил повернул голову, глядя из-под ресниц. - Ты сдохнуть какой красивый. 

-Я просил правду, а не комплимент. 

Нил коротко и глухо рассмеялся, что-то под ребрами, в животе, на кониках пальцев от этого звука сладко заныло. 

-Это правда в моем сердце и в глазах всякого, кто... 

-И не поэзию. 

За безмятежностью, за легкомысленным смехом - знакомая уже безнадежность. Почему правда - всегда такая грустная вещь? 

-Мне очень тебя недоставало. 

Сколько они не виделись - двое суток? 

Нил перекатился на бок, схватил его обеими руками, заставляя лечь рядом, прижал к себе крепко-крепко. 

-Скажи теперь ты правду. 

Протагонист ощупью нашел его шею, челюсть, щеку, погладил тыльной стороной ладони, неловко вывернув руку. 

-Я не понимаю. Как мы здесь очутились, - он мотнул головой, пытаясь показать, что говорит не об этой комнатке с обитыми деревом стенами, не о стащенной на пол со слишком узких коек постели. 

\- Ты возникаешь как гром среди ясного неба. А потом... - Протагонист понял, что не знает, как вместить все огромное “потом” - пространство, которое Нил открыл в его в мыслях, отсутствие тревоги по поводу этого нового простора, - не знает, как вместить все это в несколько слов и заменил объяснения поцелуем. - И мне нравится, где я теперь, я просто не понимаю, как досюда добрался. Дело в тебе? Дело в Ночи? 

Нил вздохнул. 

-Не смотри на это как на новую вещь. Как на только что возникшую. Это очень старая вещь. Как клад или кости в земле. Когда ты их случайно откапываешь, они не берутся из ниоткуда. Они уже были там, просто ты не знал. 

Его послушать, так можно решить, что речь не о приступе страсти, а о каких-то небесных явлениях, почти мифических величинах. 

-Я знал, что ты любишь меня до того, наверное, как узнал тебя. 

Протагонист подвинулся, подтянулся повыше на смятом одеяле. Уже прижавшись губами к шее Нила понял, что это была не шутка.

Протагонист не помнил, когда прекратил класть рядом с собой нож, засыпая. 

Протагонист чувствовал, как продолжало петь в каждой частице его тела воображаемое ночное море, как блаженно столкнулись, слились теплые волны, когда Нил утомленно, расслабленно вздохнул, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. 

Но сочетались ли это доверие, эти смутные переживания с неумолимой четкостью слов? 

“Люблю ли я тебя?” 

Настоящий момент был слишком маленьким для таких раздумий. 

Нил совсем обмяк, слабо массировал спину Протагониста кончиками пальцев, вдыхал глубже в ответ на новые поцелуи. Как море - серия маленьких волн, потом более мощная волна. И так без конца. Вот за это Протагонист любил море: не сдающееся, не ведающее конца повторение. 

“Люблю ли я тебя?” 

14\. 

Без единого слова они заключили договор. Условились об общем шифре. 

Соглашение позволило им общаться беззвучно. Оно же требовало постоянно проверять: здесь ли собеседник, все ли еще участвует в этом сговоре? 

Отныне Нил мог целовать его взглядом. Отныне улыбка стала сильней протянутой руки, целого набора фраз. Крохотные знаки, никак не влияющие на внешний мир, создавали собственный космос. 

Протагонист когда-то учил чужеземные языки по любым доступным книгам. Историческим трудам, сборникам небылиц, стихам. Какой-то давно мертвый поэт с недостижимого востока в издевательски сложной грамматической форме объяснял, как пишет любовные письма прямо в воздухе, чертит слова на ветру. 

Крайне неэффективный способ переписки, думал Протагонист. 

Но именно этим они с Нилом занимались. Переделывали мироздание под себя, превращали сам свет и воздух в посредников для своих посланий. 

15\. 

На этот раз присутствие птицы выдержать было легче. Она излучала жар и свет, да, но довольно оказалось заслонить глаза рукой, не смотреть напрямую. Неужто солнечное оперение померкло в неволе? 

Протагонист вытащил из кармана шаль, расправил, попробовал на просвет. Ткань была идеально-черной. Да и ткань ли? Ни одного, даже самого крошечного лучика не пробивалось сквозь переплетение нитей. 

Кэтрин отошла в сторону, скрестила руки на груди. 

-Сатор будет не рад, обнаружив пропажу. 

Она улыбнулась едва-едва, краешками губ. 

-Он никогда не рад. 

Роскошные комнаты казались непропорционально огромными. Даже необычайно высокая королевна выглядела в них маленькой. 

В переходах они не встретили никого из слуг, Кэтрин сказала, что те стараются не попадаться на глаза. Она существовала здесь почти без живого присутствия. К Кэтрин остерегались приближаться, ей даже взглядом не с кем было обменяться. 

Удивляться ли, что она так легко заговорила с Протагонистом. Он бы сам на ее месте заинтересовался любым незнакомцем. 

Он бы сам искал средства выбраться на свободу. 

-Что, если Сатор вас заподозрит? Все же птица в ваших покоях. 

Королевна еще сильнее выпрямилась - слишком сильно натянутая струна, едва пробивающийся в щелку тонкий луч света. 

-Что он мне сделает. Я тоже сокровище в этих палатах. А он не любит лишаться сокровищ. 

Это было первое, что она сказала Протагонисту нормальным человеческим голосом. Без бесстрастного царственного тона. Но Протагониста добила даже не внезапная человеческая откровенность. Ее решимость, одолевающая страх и бессилие. 

Он прихватил золотое кольцо на клетке краешком шали. Руку не обожгло. 

-Идите сюда, укройтесь. 

Кэтрин не двинулась с места. Протагонист не мог заглянуть ей в глаза, видел только сжавшиеся, побелевшие губы. 

-Я хочу и вас, и птицу забрать. Не оставайтесь здесь. Я постараюсь вас проводить туда, куда змей не долетит. 

-Не выйдет. Покров слишком маленький. 

Значит, против самой идеи бегства она не возражала. 

-Постарайтесь. Сгорбитесь. Как близко к клетке вы можете находиться? 

-Меня она не обжигает, но... 

-Вам опасно тут оставаться. Одной. 

Кэтрин облизала губы - жест настолько неприкрыто нервный, настолько ей несвойственный, что Протагонист окончательно перестал сомневаться в собственном плане. 

Шаль действительно была маловата. Протагонист прижал к себе съежившуюся под покровом королевну, направляя в нужную сторону и надеясь собственным телом загородить хотя бы часть сияния. 

Поначалу казалось, получается. Да, под ноги упал круг света, словно они шли с факелами в руках. Да, тени-гадюки, до того извивавшиеся по краям коридоров, метнулись прочь от них, но и всего-то. 

Только с каждым шагом прочь от палат сияние становилось ярче. Жаркий свет птицы, неверное мерцание волос Кэтрин. Кусочек Дня вырастал вокруг них. 

До ворот им не хватило какого-то десятка шагов. 

Змей, прежде летавший грузно, бряцая чешуей, на этот раз примчался бесшумно. Должно быть, издалека увидел свет. Мелькнул изгиб спины, в которой слишком много позвонков, крылья, в нездешнем сиянии показавшиеся до смешного блеклыми. Воздух мгновенно пропитал едкий дымный запах, так вот от какого змеиного смрада Нил так морщился. 

Черная шаль разлетелась клочками, клетка покатилась по земле, птица внутри пронзительно закричала. 

Сатор дохнул жаром, задержал змеиный взгляд на Кэтрин. Глаза дракона, наверное, даже звездное пламя не обжигает. 

Кэтрин охнула и погасла. 

Глаза у змея были желтые-желтые, золото, льющееся в черную щель зрачка. Завораживающая гибель. 

16\. 

Частое гулкое хлопанье набирающих высоту крыльев. 

В человеческом облике Сатор все еще выглядел блеклым, выцветшим. Блеск золотых ожерелий и сияние расшитых драгоценными нитями одежд это только усугубляли. 

-Бежать в компании заезжего героя и воровать мои сокровища, - он с отвращением сплюнул под ноги, разлетелись мелкие искры. - Как неоригинально. 

-Украденное - по-настоящему не твое, - с усталой ненавистью выдавила Кэтрин. 

Почему стало так темно, куда делось все дневное свечение? 

Золотая клетка валялась на боку в стороне, птица лежала внутри, сложив крылья, но казалась теперь не живым солнцем, а жалким свечным огоньком в душном мраке. 

-А это, надо думать, торговец драгоценностями? Узнаю человечий запах. 

Мелькнула перед лицом оскаленная драконья морда, глаза змеиные, невыразительные. 

Если ты не святой или не рожденный специально для этого воитель с волшебным копьем, тебе не победить дракона силой. Постарайся победить хитростью. 

-Может быть, я просто хороший вор, ищущий работу и пытавшийся привлечь внимание, - предложил Протагонист. - И мне только что удалось наглядно продемонстрировать свои умения. 

Свист воздуха, крылья сопротивляются ветру, а ветер такой холодный. 

-Он лжет, - объявила Кэт. - Он всего лишь герой, я хотела... 

Святые угодники, подумал Протагонист, она спасает себя или его, и почему не могла промолчать. 

Огромные когти стискивают, не давая вдохнуть, и голова кружится от резкой смены направления. 

-Я прекрасно вижу, чего ты хотела, - рыкнул змей. - Ты не настолько уникальна, чтобы хотеть чего-то неожиданного. 

Кэтрин отступила. Протагонист не мог проследить за ней взглядом, не хотел терять из виду дракона, расхаживающего туда-сюда подобно посаженному на цепь зверю. Ноздри у Сатора раздувались, и судя по запаху, выдыхал он дым. 

-А вот я, - попытался отвлечь внимание Протагонист. 

-А чего хочешь ты? - прошипел Сатор. 

Как любопытно выглядит земля с высоты. Домики совсем маленькие, и деревья как игрушечные, а ров под обрывом - узкая ломаная линия. Облака, напротив, не изменяются, приближаясь. Все такие же. 

Он не мог вдохнуть и в глазах темнело. 

Удар когтистой лапы сшиб Протагониста с ног, но боли не было. Он что-то должен был очень хорошо сломать, чтобы сразу получить паралич. Не почувствовал и нового удара, разве что мир потек вверх, а сам он сполз вниз. 

Кэтрин кричала и плакала, а он не видел ее, не мог повернуть головы, пошевелиться не мог. 

Сатор встряхнул его напоследок и отпустил. Руки у него были в крови, и Протагонист понимал, что кровь его собственная. 

-Какие у вас, людишек, однообразные желания, - пророкотал змей. - И ложь жалкая. 

Крики и мольбы Кэтрин все удалялись, кто-то тащил ее прочь. 

Птица превратилась в груду тлеющих углей. 

Сатор пинком отшвырнул золотую клетку, схватил что-то валявшееся за ней. Человека. Нет, волка. Протагонист закричал без звука. 

-Ты умираешь, поэтому успей понять, - тяжело выдохнул змей. - Любые твои желания тщетны. Ничего ты не получишь. Всем владеть могу только я. 

Дернул за челюсть, заставляя Нила раскрыть рот, просунул внутрь окровавленные пальцы. Смял губы, щупая щеки изнутри, царапая ногтями. Давил, елозил. И наблюдал холодно, со змеиной бесстрастностью: понял ли Протагонист, кому здесь принадлежит вся власть. Его глаза: золото, узкий змеиный зрачок, жертва столбенеет под немигающим взглядом. 

Связанные руки Нила напряжены, заморожены судорогой, глаза широко распахнуты и устремлены мимо змея, прямо в лицо Протагонисту. Светлый взгляд, ледяной и чистый. 

Мертвая птица распалась, стала кучкой золы. 

Пропадает удушающее давление на грудь, остается только режущий ветер. 

Голоса Кэтрин не слышно. Кэтрин говорила, что змей коверкает желания и страхи. 

Ветер изменил направление. Ветер дует снизу вверх. 

Была точка разума в этом аду, была вещь, не вписывающаяся, вырывающаяся из извращенных страхов. Протагонист старался вернуться назад. Прах. Побелевшие от напряжения руки Нила. Кому принадлежит вся власть. Его глаза. “Я могу все”. Прохладная безмятежность, несоразмерно живой цвет посреди этой грязи. 

Протагонист потянулся к этому успокаивающему холоду. 

Пропустил момент удара о воду, но ее холоду уже не удивился. Дернулся - он мог все же двигаться, мог управлять собственным телом. Вспыхнуло выдохнутое змеем пламя, испарило верхний слой воды во рву, но не согрело сам поток. 

Внизу вместо дна разверзалась тьма. Или глубина, или унизанное звездами опрокинутое небо. Бездна, для которой не подобрать правильного имени. 

Дракон, чтоб ему истлеть, бросил его в ров, как Кэтрин и обещала. Дракон бросил их обоих в ров, - в воде облачками крови расплывались широкие алые рукава платья, звездные волосы маячили светлым пятном. Не так далеко. Если схватиться за ткань, не так далеко, и до поверхности потом можно добраться. 

17\. 

Ведьма была права насчет запахов. У них есть власть над разумом. Это запахи предупреждают об опасности прежде, чем угрозу заметят глаза. Ничто так не пробуждает воспоминания как запахи. Протагонист вдохнул и понял, что находится в безопасности. Почти уютное спокойствие. Знакомое. 

Эту деревянную балку над головой он, правда, видел впервые. 

-Сколько я проспал? 

Нил сидел на корточках подле его лежанки и улыбался довольно, как утреннее солнце. 

-Скажи спасибо, что вообще проснулся после купания во рву с мертвой водой. 

Протагонист вспомнил, воспоминание вздернуло его с постели как суровый окрик. 

-Я пытался забрать одновременно птицу и Кэтрин, змей прилетел на свет. 

Рукава, алая ткань колеблется в воде как вытекающая кровь. 

-Надо было поступить, как планировали, - улыбки как не бывало. Досада, почти ярость. И какое-то нерасшифровываемо огромное количество правдивых грустных вещей. - Просто взять птицу, а потом вернуться за королевной. Нельзя получить все сразу. 

Нельзя заранее сдаваться из-за того, что риск велик. Протагонист отказался чувствовать вину. 

Нил отвернулся и отступил в сторону. Это почему-то задело больше, чем если бы он ругался и возмущался 

-Я не мог оставить ее там. Нил, мы не можем... - что они не могут? Уже поздно. Накатило головокружение, земляной пол поплыл перед глазами. Протагонист замер на месте, отказываясь валиться обратно на лежанку. 

-Что змей с ней сделал? 

Нил глянул через плечо. Они находились в какой-то ветхой хижине, лунный свет тек в окно, но его не хватало, чтобы уловить выражения лица. 

-Королевну придется еще раз украсть. Будет сложнее. Но я это сделаю, не переживай. 

Значит, она жива. Протагонисту померещилось, как она погасла, как она погружалась в глубину? 

-Нил, ты не пойдешь к Сатору. 

-Я же сказал, сложнее. Не у Сатора украсть. У смерти. 

Протагонист вряд ли был в том состоянии, чтобы решать загадки. 

-Как вообще можно такое сделать? 

-Ну, - хмыкнул Нил, со звяканьем перебирая какие-то мелочи на покосившемся столе в темном углу, тени ложились ему на спину, будто обнимали. - Я же украл тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

18\. 

-Я так же выглядел? 

Волосы Кэтрин больше не светились. Кожа стала иссиня-серой, цвета тяжелых туч. 

-Нет. Ты пытался выбраться. Она, наверное, потеряла сознание и сразу стала тонуть. В целом, ей больше досталось. 

-Она... - Протагонист вгляделся в неподвижное, будто из камня вырезанное лицо. - Получается, она умерла? 

Нил покачал головой. 

-Просто была к этому близка. 

Он осторожно обтирал тело Кэтрин ветошью. Пасмурная темень капала на землю, когда он выжимал тряпку, текла тонкими ручейками, вливаясь в большую Ночь. 

Протагонист присел на корточки рядом, протянул руку. 

-Не лезь, - клацнули зубы. Протагонист едва успел отдернуть руку. 

Сморгнул видение ощерившегося волка. 

-Я помогу. 

-Я знаю, что делаю. Ты нет. 

-Так научи, - не сдался Протагонист. 

Нил мучительно нахмурился, словно не узнавал, словно еще кого-то хотел видеть на месте Протагониста. Нет, показалось, просто изобразил преувеличенную тоску. 

-Когда-нибудь позже научишься. Сделай пока другое. В хижине на столе деревянная шкатулка. В ней шипы. Пожалуйста, не трогай остальные склянки и ларчики, там есть ядовитые вещи, там... Короче, возьми шкатулку и обойди хижину по широкому кругу, рассыпая колючки. 

-И что будет? 

-Увидишь. 

-Ты мне подмигнул сейчас? 

-Нет, с чего ты взял? 

Из брошенных на землю шипов вырастали ратники. Не армия, но серьезный отряд, пики и секиры выглядели впечатляюще. Лица у всех были одинаковые, деревянные, но все приветственно салютовали, просили приказаний скрипучими иссохшими голосами. Протагонист велел сторожить дом, следить, не приближается ли кто. 

Хижина-развалюшка стояла когда-то на самом отшибе, а теперь и вовсе очутилась в стороне от города. До первозданного леса, занимавшего большую часть Ночи, было ближе, чем до каменных домов. Городских построек и видно-то не было. Загородившие их деревья тянули ветви, надеясь, что лесные собратья примут их в свои ряды. Колдовские стражники прятались меж стволов так искусно, что невозможно было, не зная, их разглядеть. 

Нил встречал за первым рядом деревьев. 

-Подглядываешь? - слегка обиделся Протагонист. 

-Только краешком глаза. Чтобы не забыть тебя ненароком. 

-Колючки - ведьмин подарок? 

Нил поджал губы, склонил голову набок - ни да, ни нет. 

-Пригодились, когда потребовалось выловить двух человек из мертвой реки. 

Протагонист обычно понимал и даже разделял стремление к скрытности. Но Нила с его бесконечным уловками порой хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть. 

-То есть, если говорить напрямик, ты поднял воинов из древесных колючек и велел им вытащить изо рва меня и Кэтрин. 

-Ну, еще помогло, что я волк и хорошо вижу в темноте, даже подводной. 

И правда волк. Черный нос, глаза обведены черной полосой, мех серебрится. Вот тебе и напрямик. Можно даже сказать, с наглядной демонстрацией. 

-И что ты там видишь, в темноте? 

Волк прижал уши. 

-Тебя. 

19\. 

Кэтрин проспала трое суток. Сторожа в шипастых доспехах за это время стали настолько привычны, что Протагонист начал считать их обычным забором. 

Заходить после охоты в хижину неуютно. Кэтрин и Нил слишком тихие на своих лежанках у противоположных стен. 

Протагонист остановился, задержал дыхание, чтобы услышать, как дышат они. Он делал так в прошлый раз лет в пять. Впервые увидел смерть и начал тогда бояться спящих людей. 

Луна из окошка серебрила и оживляла бледное лицо, когда-то звездные волосы королевны. Живое сияние не вернулось, зато большая часть прилипшей к коже тьмы ушла. 

Нил лежал, прижав к груди обе руки, у дальней стены. Луна туда не дотягивалась, и темнота устроилась в изголовье, простерла руки как неусыпный страж. Протагонист хотел бы занять ее место, да было не до того. 

-Ну как? - пошевелился Нил. 

-Я подстрелил зайца. Видел еще олениху, но она так посмотрела, что я понял: лучше не связываться. 

-Правильно. Приготовишь сам? 

-Не обещаю, что вкусно. 

-Сойдет. Разбуди, когда управишься. 

Протагонист помедлил. Рискнул приблизиться. Руки у Нила были серые, как пасмурное небо. И на ощупь холодные. Правда, от прикосновения тени истончились, поползли в стороны, ни дать ни взять рассеиваемая ветром облачная хмарь. Что-то знакомое, солнечное, в освободившемся оттенке живой кожи. И тепло под кончиками пальцев. 

Нил отдернул руку, резко сел, сверкнул глазами. 

-Сказано тебе, не трогай. Эта пакость ко всему липнет. 

Протагонист поглядел на собственную руку. Следов тени не осталось. Наоборот, по пальцам скользнул призрак теплого желтого света. Солнечный зайчик. Как же он соскучился по Дню. 

-Я дотронулся и тени расступились. 

Нил смягчился, наклонился посмотреть поближе, все еще пряча собственные руки. 

-Ты трогал солнце и сам немного стал солнцем. Может, это отчасти помогло тебе при падении в ров. 

-Так что, я начну изрыгать пламя как Сатор? 

Кэтрин говорила, что дракон пьет мертвую воду, чтобы хоть на время затушить грызущий изнутри огонь. 

-Непохоже на тебя. 

На успокаивающий ответ это тянуло едва ли. 

-Дай руки. Должен же быть от солнца какой-то прок. 

Нил оторвался от созерцания его ладоней, спрятал собственные. 

-Отдохну и само пройдет. Иди и зажарь зайца, если вправду хочешь помочь. 

Можно, хотел он спросить, хотя бы поцеловать тебя, на лице-то никаких теней нет. А может быть, и спрашивать не стоит. Он хотел... 

-Что-то не так? 

-Все нормально, - Протагонист попытался придать лицу безмятежное выражение, несмотря на прошибший холодный пот. - Пойду готовить. 

И будет пахнуть дымом и кровью, и некуда деться от того, что лучше было бы не вспоминать, ни сейчас, ни впредь. Сатор превращал страхи и желания в источник стыда. Как победить дракона, если он использует против тебя твои собственные слабости? Пусть в извращенной форме, но все же твои собственные мысли. 

Желание быть рядом, желание знать всю правду, без умолчаний и уловок, маленький шажок - жажда обладания, маленький шажок - все принадлежит мне. Нил с заткнутым окровавленными пальцами ртом. Птица, которая никогда не осветит День. Кэтрин кричит, и Протагонист не может ей помочь. В самом ведь деле не смог. 

Стараясь не вдыхать лишний раз, Протагонист разделал мясо. Приправ в запасе почти не осталось, но он насыпал их щедрой рукой. Лишь бы перебить запах. Дракон хотел, чтобы он испытывал отвращение, и беспомощность, и одиночество, испытывать все это сейчас - значило проиграть. Дольше, чем нужно, Протагонист отмывал в ручье руки от заячьей крови. 

Нил показался из хижины, когда жаркое уже почти дошло. Поглядел сверху вниз. Не дотронулся, но чувство было такое, будто положил теплую ладонь на лоб. 

-Только не говори, что тебя до такого состояния довел укоризненный олений взор. 

Протагонист беспомощно помотал головой. 

-Хорошо, мне не придется искать оленя по всему лесу и мстить. 

Нил опустился на колени, потянулся неловко, стараясь ненароком не дотронуться рукой. Коснулся виска губами. 

-Не надо, - Протагонист отвернулся, пытаясь затолкать поглубже остатки видения. Немедленно забыть и не дать Нилу почуять, что сотворил с ним (плевать, по чьему колдовскому напущению ) в собственном воображении. - Извини. Я не могу. 

Нил даже не попытался отстраниться. 

-Ну и ладно. Я могу. 

Он тоже был в своем роде солнцем. Слепяще-белым, выжигающим на своем пути весь страх, всю грязь и плесень. 

20\. 

-Сатор был таким красивым, - с презрением сообщила Кэт. - Одинокий, бесстрашно пробившийся в запретный мир. Не кто-нибудь, настоящий дракон, причем не из тех, древних и медлительных, безучастных к течению времени. Этот был яростный, мне показалось - живой и безрассудный, как весь земной мир. Конечно, я была очарована. 

“Ты такой молодой и настолько человек, что сердце разрывается”, - невольно вспомнил Протагонист. Нил сидел, опустив глаза. В волчьем обличье, к которому часто прибегал в последние дни. Протагонист не спрашивал почему. Тем более, что присутствие Нила, что зверя, что человека, ощущалось одинаково. Решился раз проверить, каков серый мех на ощупь. Памятуя об острых зубах, не протянул руку, ткнулся лицом в шею сидевшего рядом волка. Шерстинки оказались гладкими и колючими. 

-Сатор заполучил мой свет, когда я с ним спустилась на землю. Только потом я увидела, как он зарится на все сияющее, как жаждет света и не может остановиться. 

-Но для чего ему солнце? 

Протагонист мог понять страсть к богатству. Пытался понять еще, как змей продолжает этой страсти потворствовать, зная, что разрушает мироздание. 

-Он чудовище, - Кэт плотнее закуталась в слишком объемный для нее сюртук. - Ему нет места Днем. Раз День не принимает его, Сатор решил сам присвоить дневной свет. Он спокоен, только когда может владеть чем-то бесценным. Вещи должны принадлежать ему или... вообще не быть. 

-Поэтому он решил от вас избавиться? - тихо предположил Нил. - Вы рискнули сбежать, объявили, что ему не принадлежите. 

Кэт посмотрела на свои руки - длинные ладони, белые-белые пальцы. Блеклые. 

-Или потому, что я перестала сиять. Он пытался показать мне, что я ничего не стою. Пытался показать мои желания. 

-Ладно, - Протагонист поднял руку. - Об этом можно не рассказывать. 

-Ты не понимаешь, - королевна сощурилась, и от ее глаз захотелось, как прежде, спрятаться, чтобы не сгореть, такой напряженный и полный ненависти был взгляд. - Я должна показать ему, чего на самом деле желаю. 

Настоящий смысл ее слов Протагонист понял только потом, когда в неурочное время сунулся в хижину. Смутился, тут же отступил. 

Кэт сидела на рассохшемся табурете, завернувшись в одеяло, и Нил оттирал последние пятна тени с ее плеч и груди. 

-Эту часть тьмы я хочу себе оставить, - сказала Кэт. Так отчетливо, что Протагонист решил сперва, будто она обращается к нему. 

Но Кэт так и сидела отвернувшись. На лице у Нила возникло страдальческое выражение, которое Протагонист привык видеть в ответ на собственные слова. 

-Это смерть, Кэтрин. Вы не можете ее оставить. Останется или она, или вы. 

-Я понимаю. Но я сохраню ее ненадолго. И не для себя. 

Нил тяжело вздохнул. Тонкая рука королевны легла ему на лоб. Выглядело как благословение коленопреклоненного рыцаря. На самом деле Кэт не позволяла смотреть на себя. Ее глаза, легко было угадать по окутавшему ее мерцанию, снова на секунду засветились.

21\. 

Кэт ходила в лес, в одиночестве смотрела на небо, считала звезды. 

Нил спрятал куда-то зловещие склянки и шкатулочки со снадобьями. Руки у него стали теплые и чистые. 

Можно было подумать, все лучше, чем когда-либо. 

Если бы и без того щербатая луна над головами не пошла сетью новых трещин, не побледнела. С присутствием солнца в Ночи должно бы становиться светлее, но выходило наоборот. Ночь ветшала, неизвестно, что происходило в то же время с Днем. 

Почти все деревянные солдаты проросли корнями в землю, на коричневых телах пробились почки и цветочные бутоны. 

Оставалось совсем мало времени. 

-Мне нельзя дальше. Я не могу пойти с тобой. Я не могу пойти с тобой. 

Нил не мог, кажется, найти удобного положения, не знал, на чем остановиться глазами. 

-Я помню, - вздохнул Протагонист. - И ты предупреждал меня. Ничего страшного. 

Если только... 

Запоздалая мысль холодом пробрала от макушки до пяток. 

-Нил, мы что, если все получится, больше не увидимся? 

Нил прекратил метаться и сел наконец рядом. 

-Нет, ты не навечно со мной прощаешься. Я буду ждать вас с Кэт у ворот. 

-Что тогда не так? 

-У нас остались колдовские шипы, но деревянные воины недолго продержатся в каменном городе. Я смогу отвлечь чудовищ, сторожащих двор. Но не тех, что внутри, в подземелье. И я не смогу пойти с тобой. 

-Не доверяешь мне? 

Нил смотрел пристально, напряженно и молчал. Жутко. У него нет ответа, догадался Протагонист, он ищет ответ прямо сейчас. Протагонист, если начистоту, надеялся, ответ заранее готов и будет мгновенным. Он сам столько думал о том, доверять ли волку, как-то в голову не пришло, доверяет ли ему волк. Сколько раз Нил выручал его. Опекал его. 

Протагонист уже начал смиряться с новым знанием о себе, когда Нил рассмеялся, неожиданно, громко и с облегчением. 

-Доверяю. Тебе - каждую секунду. 

Луна над их головами готовилась расколоться пополам, и лицо Нила в ее неверном свете было ясным и совершенным. Неуязвимым. Крошащийся на части мир не в силах был запятнать эту силу. 

Несколько часов они провели под серой от времени деревянной стеной. Мир разваливался, но лето все равно продолжалось, стало совсем тепло. Кричали заблудившиеся и окончательно растерявшиеся в Ночи дневные птицы. 

-Помнишь, ты накормил меня ягодами? Я их пробовал до того раз и больше не собирался, такая была кислятина. 

-Такая, что страшно было снова рисковать? 

-Я же в городе вырос. С той стороны моря, как раз на берегу. У нас обычно была рыба, не ягоды. Ночью слишком много леса, я сперва вообще не понимал, как тут жить. 

-Я тебе еще наберу как-нибудь. Ягод. 

-Ты-то, наверное, всю жизнь в таких местах. 

-Нет, я тоже вырос в городе. Днем. Потом... освоился со всем прочим. 

Протагонист поцеловал его, сначала в лоб, потом в губы. 

-Ненавижу рыбу, но моря до сих пор не хватает. 

Они долго сидели без слов, обменивались поцелуями и не знали, как остановиться. Или просто не хотели. Нельзя прекратить пить воду - погибнешь от жажды, но жажду утоляешь, не думая, зачем. 

-Я не боюсь грозы, - признался Нил. - Меня этим кто только не попрекал. Дети плачут, собаки прячутся, все нормальные люди находят укрытие, а я стою под дождем и смотрю как идиот. Когда мне было восемь, в меня чуть не ударила молния. Я играл на улице, она попала в дерево неподалеку. Треск был потрясающий, наверное, от расколовшегося ствола, его расщепило почти пополам, он так падал, - Нил изобразил руками обрушение чего-то огромного. - Но мне показалось, это сама молния трещит. Я, наверное, до сих пор хочу такое снова увидеть. Разглядеть. В подробностях. 

-Я умею вырезать из дерева, - вспомнил Протагонист. Как, оказывается, много может быть негрустной правды. - В первый год в тайной службе научили со скуки. Могу ложку сделать. Мне это ни разу в жизни не пригодилось, вообще ни разу. 

Нил беззвучно рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, дыхание у него было горячее. 

-А когда я спросил, работал ли ты с деревом, ты отнекивался. 

-Когда ты это спрашивал? 

-Когда интересовался, откуда у тебя такие сильные руки. 

И способен ли Протагонист его поднять. 

-А, все еще любопытно? 

Протагонист извернулся, сменил позицию, сгреб Нила в охапку и взвалил на плечо. Тот в первую секунду слабо попытался отпихнуть его, потом обмяк, расхохотался почти в голос, задыхаясь. Он правда был тяжелым, нелегко встать с таким грузом. Но дурацкое желание подурачиться и покрасоваться придавало сил. 

Локти остро уперлись в спину. 

-Я не так это себе представлял. 

-Надо думать прежде, чем просишь. 

-Какой тогда интерес? 

Нил попытался высвободиться, и Протагонист осторожно позволил ему сползти, дотянуться до земли ногами. Дотянуться Нил дотянулся, но все равно продолжил опираться на Протагониста, навалился всем весом, обвил шею руками. Тяжелый. Чего больше в этом жесте - безоговорочного доверия, неодолимой усталости? Протагонист покачнулся на пятках, уперся в землю. 

“Я готов держать, сколько захочешь, - пообещал молча. - Только бы тебе захотелось остаться, не отпускать”. 

22\. 

В отличие от жителей земли, Кэтрин не нужно было скрывать свой запах: сошедшие с неба запаха попросту не имеют. Скрыть все прочее было труднее. Кэтрин спрятала волосы под платком, а руки в длинных рукавах, шла, сгорбившись и опустив лицо. Два слоя одежды делали ее больше, неуклюжей. Но хотя бы заслоняли сияние. Вернувшийся к ней свет был намного слабей, но и жестче, острей прежнего. Уверенней. 

Если кто-то из настоящих слуг и узнал ее в бедном платье, никто не посмел подать голоса. Она могла бы испепелить взглядом. Нет, конечно, не собиралась этого делать, но чувствовала, что могла. 

Сатор, ленивое чудище, не потрудился снять чары, открывавшие перед ней все входы и выходы в палатах. Как она и думала. Кэтрин все же выучила его повадки за прошедшие годы. Она разом разомкнула замки на всех дверях, от самого высокого чердака, до самого глубокого подземелья. Она ведь обещала это сделать. 

Сонное зелье растворилось в мертвой воде без следа. Воду, оставленную на обычном месте, змей выпьет, Кэтрин не сомневалась. Украденное пламя слишком жгло его изнутри. 

Игла - смерть, которую она выносила под сердцем и обратила в твердое железо - лежала в ее ладони, не согреваясь от прикосновения. 

А сама Кэтрин кипела, сама она была как расплавленный металл, не могла оставаться на месте. Дорогое полированное дерево обугливалось под ее ногами. Каждая минута ожидания растягивалась, длилась как целая жизнь. 

В ее руках была власть, полученная дорогой ценой. Перед ней был единственный шанс эту власть использовать. И его было мало. 

Змей обманул ее, обидел, унизил, исказил в собственных глазах, заставил забыть, кто она есть. А она была всепронзающим светом, дочерью мира, более важного, чем хрупкое вращение Дня и Ночи. И теперь она была в своем праве. 

Сатор спал, успокоенный затухшим на время огнем. Белесые шипы на его загривке вздымались, бряцали, задевая друг друга. Так звучал сам страх, но Кэтрин устала бояться. И ждать устала. 

Убить дракона спящим, как она обещала, как собиралась, было недостаточно. 

Она скомкала и швырнула на пол платок, содрала с себя верхний слой лохмотьев и закатала рукава. Дождалась, пока змей, разбуженный светом от колдовского сна, увидит ее, ее триумф. 

Сатор уставился золотыми глазами, привычно, даже теперь, попытался отразить, исковеркав, самые сильные надежды и чаянья Кэтрин. Только ее главное желание сейчас и так было уродливо, реальность совпала с колдовским мороком. И Кэтрин, на этот раз свободная от чар, вонзила заготовленную иглу в шею змея. 

Он выгнулся дугой. Он испустил негодующий хрип, попытался выцарапать из себя иглу, но та уже погрузилась слишком глубоко, проросла в его туше. Змей рванулся, пробив стену, вывалился во двор, забился в агонии, круша все вокруг. 

Кэтрин смотрела. Ее сияние росло и резало Ночь, конвульсии змея крошили камень. 

Треснула и осыпалась стена, содрогнулись подземелья, завыли тамошние твари, поняв, что выход из подвалов теперь заперт, перегорожен. Удар драконьего хвоста рассек саму Ночь, и та начала осыпаться, облетать чешуйками старой краски, обнажая основу мироздания, но Кэтрин было не до того. Она сама вновь становилась цельным существом. Она обретала свободу. Она сияла. 

Внизу, под осыпающимися небом, волк отыскал щель в камнях на том месте, где недавно был колодец. 

Со дна шахты, со дна подземного озера и еще из большей глубины тьма напомнила ему о границах, пересекать которые нельзя. Но волк не пытался нарушить запрет. Предлагал самой тьме выйти навстречу. Из бездны до него донесся новый вопрос, последнее предостережение. Тьма всегда предупреждает: она и так достаточно страшна, нет нужды быть вдобавок капризной или жестокой. 

-Я знаю, - сказал волк. И тьма взяла его, нежно, как руки любовника, и стремительно, как удар молнии.


	5. Chapter 5

23\. 

Дверца в золотой клетке - единственная, не распахнувшаяся перед ним. 

Протагонист сковырнул замок кинжалом. 

-Понимаешь, что происходит? - спросил у птицы. 

Птица не удостоила его ни взглядом, ни хотя бы хлопаньем крыльев. 

У солнца нет ума. Вот это новость! Рассказать бы кому. 

Пришлось ударить по прутьям, чтобы птица, явно нехотя, выбралась наружу. Может, она отыщет какую-нибудь лазейку и выберется наверх. Вылетит через покореженную шахту колодца, например. Отыщет путь в День. 

Самому ему, это ясно, не выбраться. Из возможных вариантов голодная смерть в подземелье нравилась Протагонисту меньше всего. Но эта судьба, кажется, его преследовала. 

Кэт колдовством отворила замки и двери, позволив войти в подземную сокровищницу. Отыскать птицу было не так уж и трудно, к ней вел свет. Смотреть на солнце стало удивительно просто, даже вблизи. У Протагониста остался обрывок ведьминской шали, чтобы подхватить клетку, не обжегшись. 

Но что-то содрогнулось, изменилось в Ночи, что-то шаталось и переворачивалось даже сейчас, когда закончился камнепад. Чувство было - как в трюме при сильной качке. 

Протагонист обошел все туннели, не нашел ни одного не заваленного выхода. В нем боролись два желания: осмотреть коридоры еще раз, может быть, он что-то пропустил, не заметил. Или сесть, немедленно, прямо на каменный пол. Он столько прошел. Кожу на лице тянуло корочкой запекшейся над порезом крови, дышать было больно - сломал ребра, сражаясь с одной из здешних гадин, или все же нет? 

Что-то мерзко забряцало в углу. Неужто тварь, которую он убил по пути сюда, воскресла? 

Нет, за съежившимися, словно оплывшими от огня кожистыми крыльями копошилось другое существо, длинное, четырехлапое, утыканное короткими железными иглами. 

Тварь почуяла его взгляд, но не напала. Прижалась к полу, ушуршала в черное горло туннеля. Даже чудовища теперь были напуганы. Что-то шло за тварью более крупное и опасное, звук шагов эхом разносился по пещере. 

Прекрасно, у Протагониста появляется шанс умереть не от голода, а как-то быстрее и пристойней. 

Он попытался перевести дыхание (тщетно), проверил, упирается ногами в твердый камень или в осыпавшуюся крошку, - ступни от усталости уже плохо чувствовали. покрепче перехватил длинный кинжал, оказавшийся самым прочным из всего припасенного оружия. 

-А, вот где ты прохлаждаешься, - сказал Нил. 

Сперва показалось, солнце взошло и продырявило пещерные своды. Но нет, не взошло. Нахохлилось у Нила на руках, недовольно ворочая головой. 

Сил выражать восторг и облегчение не было. Вместо этого Протагонист спрятал кинжал. 

-Как ты здесь очутился? Ты же сказал, тебе нельзя сюда. 

-Я знаю, - Нил беззаботно повел плечом, сияя улыбкой не хуже, чем птица оперением. - Пробрался через колодец. Адски высоко, скажу я тебе. У нас почти уже нет времени, там наверху Ночь совсем сломалась. 

Протагонист не успел заметить: это Нил подошел близко, или сам он рванулся навстречу, забыв о недостатке дыхания и плохо держащих ногах. Нил протянул ему птицу. 

-Поймал по дороге. Она потерялась в этой тьмище. Или просто очень тупая. Сидела на уступе и кричала. 

-Я боюсь, второе, - Протагонист осторожно развернул обрывок колдовской ткани, прижал безмозглое солнце к себе. - Как мы выберемся? Здесь везде завалы, и колодец... 

-А, это уже неважно. 

На груди у Нила осталось пятно копоти, по широте следа видно было, что птица била крыльями. 

Нил отступил на шаг. На черном мерцали белые точки. Как рисунки незнакомых созвездий. Или следы звериных укусов. Руки у него были черны по локоть, даже не пасмурно-серы, черны как ночное небо. 

Это не копоть. 

Иней пророс изнутри, вытеснил тепло самого солнца, превратил язык в ледышку, мешая произнести хоть слово. 

Это не копоть, это тьма. 

Нил сказал, ему нельзя сюда. 

Такого не могло быть, это не о Ниле: он неуязвимое существо, он запросто творит озера и зачаровывает чудовищ, он способен вытащить Протагониста откуда угодно, хоть из рук самой смерти. Ему ничего не стоит прийти в подземелье, изловить птицу голыми руками и поднять их всех на поверхность. 

-Что? - развел Нил руками. - Твоя задача - вытащить отсюда солнце. Моя - вытащить тебя. Наверху слишком многое сломано, человеческими силами не подняться. Но от этого даже проще, быстрее доберешься до Дня. 

Протагонист держал на руках солнце. Нил украл Протагониста у смерти, и Кэт украл, подобное в принципе возможно. Маленький кусочек солнца прежде разгонял приставшие к коже тени, а сейчас у Протагониста было сколько угодно солнца. Нужно было просто вдохнуть его, прорасти им и все исправить. И начать изрыгать пламя. И держать Нила так крепко, что отпускать никогда не придется. И забыть обо всем рассыпающемся в крошево бесполезном мире, забыть о чужой воле, потому что важно только прижать к себе свое. 

Он понимал теперь Сатора, понимал сжигающую нутро злость на мир, который не можешь подчинить своей воле, не сломав. 

“Я готов держать, сколько захочешь”. 

Протагонист не мог теперь даже прикоснуться. 

Нил взглядом не только прикоснулся, стиснул в объятиях так, что затрещали бы оставшиеся ребра. 

Может быть, это не смерть, цеплялся за последнюю надежду Протагонист. Почему там, внизу, почему на руках Нила подобие звездного неба? Или подводных огней? 

Тьма поднималась из-под мертвой воды. 

-Волна дотащит тебя наверх. Нам просто нужно достаточное количество тьмы. 

Нил отступил еще на шаг. Его улыбка: “Я счастлив видеть тебя”, “Не бойся”. 

Протагонист не знал, верить ли. Улыбка - настоящая или просто попытка защитить его чувства? Если такова цена защиты, то лучше было оставаться одному, в компании камней и чудовищ. 

На краю реки, на мгновение почудилось, остановился скелет волка. 

-Ты все еще не объяснил, какой платы с меня потребуешь, - надо найти причину задержать, остановить. “Ты не посмеешь уйти, не ответив”. На этот вопрос Нил никогда не отвечал. 

Точки звезд побежали по лицу. Тысячи потерянных во тьме сердец, далекие светила, готовящиеся к рождению птицы. 

-Неужели ты до сих пор не догадываешься? 

Когда ведьма уронила во тьму яблоко, волна поднялась до колена. Поглотивший живое сердце прилив был намного, намного выше, и продолжал расти. Тьма выбиралась со дна реки и из глубин, которые покоились под всей Ночью. 

Нужно было только стоять на ее гребне, глядя, как уходят вниз стенки колодца, как удаляется Ночь с ее раскрошившейся луной. Тьма заполняла все пустоты в треснувшем небе. 

-Есть лишь одна Ночь, - шепнула тьма голосом Нила. - И один День. Вопрос, что из них наступает раньше? 

Протагонист не знал. Он зачерпнул тьму ладонью. Завернулся в нее как в покрывало. Надел смерть Нила как мантию, как тяжелую волчью шкуру. Сквозь нее птица совсем не жгла руки. 

Небо стало розовым, потом багряным, и он понял, что это зарево - рассвет. Чтобы солнце взошло, сначала над ним должна сомкнуться ночь. А теперь птица лучилась нежным алым светом, расправляла крылья, пытаясь поймать ветер. 

Протагонист поднял руки, давая ей пространство. Выпавшие перья сплелись, остались на его голове золотым венцом. 

Она оттолкнулась от ладоней совсем невесомо. И загорелась, засияла по-настоящему. Рев пламени над головой был оглушителен. Протагонист не попытался заслонить уши. 

Становилось все светлей. Птица-солнце поднималась в небеса. 

Протагонист не следил за ней. Смотрел, как тьма под ногами становится землей, прорастает обычной дневной травой. 

Руки его были пусты. Хотелось лечь на холодную землю и лежать так, долго-долго, пока все не закончится. Но чтобы лечь, нужно предпринять титаническое, невыносимое усилие. 

Его начало колотить от холодного утреннего ветра. И он еще не сделал все, что должен. 

Протагонист огляделся в поисках дымящей трубы, дороги, чего-то, указавшего бы на людское жилье. Не отыскав ориентира, выбрал случайное направление и пошел прочь, один. 

24\. 

Граница уже маячила впереди - тонкий обод, едва ли заметный для глаз простых смертных. А дальше - бесконечное, неодолимое человеческим разумом пространство. Зодчество, дороги и музыкальные гармонии, доступные только тем, кто принадлежит к иному народу. 

Кэтрин намерена была возвратиться домой со всем достоинством, в царственном величии. Ни одного драгоценного камня не украшало ее одежды или волосы. Но заменяющие серьги, цепи и браслеты искры были ярче любой драгоценности. 

Можно окликнуть ее, но что толку. Знакомство с этой сотканной из звездного света женщиной - одна из вещей, которые Протагонист обязан потерять. 

Он заступил дорогу на ступенях у Кэтрин за спиной. Поднимавшаяся следом ведьма не изменилась в лице, разве что угрожающе приподнялась живая коса. 

-Ей не место на небе, - сказала Прия. - То, что упало, не должно возвращаться. Что упало - мое, я стою на границе Ночи. Удел дочери звезд - погаснуть здесь и пропасть. 

-Закройте на это глаза. 

-Все еще молодой и глупый, - вздохнула ведьма. -- Сердце подсказало бы тебе, что делать, да только сердце, кажется, куда-то пропало. 

-Надо было рассчитаться с долгами. Уходите, Прия. 

-Не могу, сам знаешь, - она, скорее всего, не врала. Коса затаилась над воротником, готовая ударить. Или плюнуть ядом. - Все мы - только то, что мы есть. И ты ничем не лучше меня. 

-Как видно. 

Они встретились глазами. 

Волки атакуют беззвучно и убивают быстро. Сначала Протагонист сломал хребет волшебной змее. Потом ведьме.


	6. Chapter 6

25\. 

День полон тайных троп и запретных дебрей. Опасных, пропитанных древним колдовством вещей. В отличие от Ночи, он скрывает свою дикую и странную сторону. А те, кому ведом подлинный облик мира, не делятся знанием и стерегут границы. 

Кто-то, однако, сумел пробраться на запретную дорогу, чьи-то шаги тревожили чащу, а к запаху кроваво-красных ядовитых ягод, отмечавших путь, прибавился запах настоящей крови. 

Волки уже почуяли его, но унюхав также металл и оружейное масло, не стали спешить. Выжидали, когда незваный гость выбьется из сил, потеряет бдительность. 

Гость знал, что его преследуют. Шел, накинув на голову тяжелый капюшон, такой сразу не прокусишь. 

Идиот. 

Отважный. 

Протагонист следил издали, прикидывая, что лучше: спугнуть чужака или остановить и спросить, как тот сумел сюда проникнуть. 

След человека пропитан вопросами. Бесконечно много вопросов, острых и опасных, пришелец уже о них порезался. Что-то не так с солнцем, говорил он. Блаженный, повторяли ему, сумасшедший, делай свою работу, не буди лихо. Он не понял намека. Нет, так нельзя, что-то неладно с солнцем. 

Где-то позади, отставая от волков, шли по следу другие охотники. У них тоже было очень много вопросов и очень много боли. Вопросы были их, боль предназначалась загоняемой дичи. 

Единственный шанс - узнать первым, успеть добраться до всех ответов. 

И прошлое, слишком далекое, чтобы можно было разнюхать. Прошлое - хватающий за пятки преследователь, ради бегства от которого можно рискнуть, можно ввязаться в опасный поиск, занимающий все мысли до единой. Более четкий запах - сны, и даже в них отпечаталось упорное стремление к иному, неизвестному, ни к кому конкретно не обращенная просьба: забери меня, увлеки меня прочь. 

Надо было удивиться. Надо было взвыть от боли. Надо было прийти в ярость от того, что Протагонист не узнал. 

Протагонист просто смотрел. 

Глаза Нила: грустные. Лицо: настороженное. Сердце: бьется. 

Впервые за годы что-то сжалось в собственной груди. 

Разумеется, он не узнал. Протагонист старался не прикасаться слишком часто к собственным воспоминаниям. Боялся, что они выцветут, потеряют осязаемость. Ждал подходящего, не отравленного заботами случая, чтобы перебрать их, а случая все не было. 

Память добиралась до него порой сама, когда Протагонист падал от усталости и не мог сопротивляться. На грани сна кусочки прошлого разворачивались, расправляли крылья в ликовании свободы, обнимали и согревали, как летний закат над морем, как запах ягод. 

Есть только один День и одна Ночь, сказала тьма, но что из них начинается первым? Ничто не начиналось, только две половинки бесконечности чередовались, раз за разом сменяя друг друга. Этого не заметить, пока не увидишь изнанку мира, держащую время в ладонях бескрайнюю тьму. 

Где-то между Днем и Ночью есть переход, в котором время не действует. Протагонист покинул День на закате. А вернулся рассветом - того же самого Дня. 

По одну сторону перехода - время, когда они с Нилом перелезают через стены, опьяненные собственной ловкостью, уносят ноги от погони, обмениваются немыми поцелуями под умирающим небом, а по другую сторону... 

А по другую сторону Протагонист понимал, как работает все изнаночное колдовство Дня, все границы, все договоры с тьмой. Ничто не дается даром. 

Ему придется держать язык за зубами и позволить Нилу принимать собственные решения, какими бы скверными те ни были. Протагонист слишком много знал о его судьбе, ни у кого не должно быть такой власти над человеческой жизнью. Он сможет помочь, но не сможет пойти за Нилом повсюду. Не сумеет защитить от ран и ошибок. Если только не захочет узурпировать чужую волю и сделаться драконом. 

Стоило ли вообще идти. 

Тьма преградила ему путь, тьма обхватила лицо черными ладонями и сжала до боли, тьма бешено зашептала украденным голосом, она всегда говорила этим голосом, она всегда обнимала шелковыми крыльями, пытаясь заслонить от опасности. Тьма всегда предупреждала, это люди все равно, раз за разом выбирали опасность. 

Ты не будешь знать, сказала тьма, в какой момент он услышит, как ты зовешь из Ночи, и покинет тебя ради твоего прошлого. 

Не раньше, подумал Протагонист, чем я научу его поднимать горы и создавать озера, творить армии из лесных колючек и находить дороги, больше никому не ведомые. Не раньше, чем он будет уверен, что я люблю его. Люблю ли я его хотя бы? Всего лишь помню, со всеми насмешливыми замечаниями, красноречивыми взглядами, заглушенными стонами и небывалой ясностью, с вереницей тайн, усталостью, колющими лицо шерстинками. Всего лишь, в тайне от себя, за семью замками, помню. 

Кости заныли от накатившей страшной усталости. Хотелось, вопреки всему, спрятаться на груди у мальчишки, который и себя-то не способен защитить, который не протянет здесь и пары дней: выбрал дурную дорогу, теперь каждый поворот - угроза превыше человеческих сил. 

Оживить собственное сердце значило отдать его, согласиться в итоге лишиться его еще раз. Если это цена любви, то лучше оставаться в одиночестве. 

Вот только решал Протагонист не разумом и дело было не в нем самом. Дело было в голодной стае, в обозленных людях за ней, в запахе крови под тяжелым плащом. 

Протагонист посмотрел под ноги и впервые по-настоящему увидел: волчьи лапы, в меху застряли не то пылинки, не то тусклые звезды. 

Он вышел на тропу, не скрываясь, слыша, как тьма следует за ним. Посмотрел поверх взлетевшего, уставившегося прямо в лоб оружейного дула. 

Может быть, единственные глаза, в которых он теперь мог прочитать что-то кроме страха. Это не новая вещь, это очень-очень старая вещь. Взгляд Нила, свет, выжигающий весь страх и всю грязь. 

Протагонист оскалился по-волчьи: 

-Опасно бродить по таким дебрям в одиночку. Скажи, куда путь держишь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта игра началась как полушуточная мета. Дело в том, что “Довод” очень удобно воспринимать как волшебную сказку.   
> зов  
> У нас есть благонамеренный, но наивный герой. Иванушка-дурачок. Младший сын. 
> 
> Он отправляется на поиски сокровища - Алгоритма. В пути советуется со старыми и мудрыми, которые скупо делятся с ним знаниями, зато снабжают полезным снаряжением: приличным костюмом, волшебной картиной в кульке... 
> 
> Еще наш герой обязан совершить жертву. К примеру, отвлечься от непосредственных обязанностей на какие-то бомбы, лишиться зубов и прошлой жизни. В обмен на самоотверженное поведение герой получает волшебного помощника, который содействует ему со скоростным передвижением по миру и решением сложных задач как то: пробраться в высокий дворец, отворить все замки и двери, украсть сокровище и прекрасную девушку вдобавок. 
> 
> Добыча сокровища может оказаться делом многозадачным. Сокровище распадается на несколько артефактов, которые надо похитить, обменять друг на друга в правильном порядке... Вдобавок герой ошибается. Проявляет самонадеянность. Нарушает запреты. Например, пытается переписать время, чтобы получить и коня златогривого, и Елену Прекрасную, а время сопротивляется. За эксперименты герой оказывается наказан, влипает в еще большие неприятности. 
> 
> А волшебный помощник ему потом пеняет:  
> 
> 
> В разных версиях сказки про жар-птицу или служащие источником жизни плоды (порой сама птица = средство омоложения) герой часто временно разлучается со своим волшебным помощником. И немедленно влипает в особенно ужасные неприятности, оказывается убит или брошен под землю - в овраг, в глубокий колодец. 
> 
> Тогда волшебный помощник возвращается, чтобы вызволить героя из-под земли и проинструктировать по поводу дальнейших действий. Ну, рассказать, что у героя будущее в прошлом и так далее. 
> 
> В финале лишившийся наивности герой обретает/осознает свой новый статус в мире, становится полноценным царевичем. 
> 
> В европейской версии сказки ("Золотая птица” у братьев Гримм) в роли помощника выступает лиса. В награду за услуги зверь настойчиво просит убить себя и отрубить себе лапы. Когда это происходит, лиса превращается в прекрасного юношу. Эти мне североевропейские сказки, вечно превратиться в человека можно только через смерть. В шведской сказке лисом-помощником вообще оказывается неупокоенный мертвец. Но чаще все более мирно и помощники меняют облик по желанию. Становятся лодкой, конем, царевной, - чем и кем угодно. 
> 
> Есть, кстати, отличная украинская сказка “Волк и Святой Юрий”. Там волк сожрал сухарик, из-за этого ему пришлось превращаться в человека и трудоустраиваться, врагу не пожелаешь. А еще там мужика повесили, а он воскрес, его опять повесили, он опять воскрес... Отличный, короче, сюжет. Простите, увлеклась. 
> 
> Царевну, на которую нельзя смотреть, и ее колодец я позаимствовала из белорусской сказки. Там эта царевна схватила нарушившего запрет молодца и уволокла к себе во дворец. Женщины в белорусских сказках - они такие. Есть белорусская сказка, в которой Ивану в поисках чудесной золотой птицы помогает старая волчица. 
> 
> А румынская коллега Елены Прекрасной Иляна Косынзяна, когда злые братья убили ее принца, поднялась на небеса и скрылась из виду. 
> 
> В общем, я могу продолжать до бесконечности. Остапа понесло, а меня не понесло, я всю жизнь такая, как мощны мои лапищи. 
> 
> Все. Пора сворачивать дозволенные речи, скажу только еще про время. 
> 
> ‘The sunshine we enjoyed will warm the faces of our descendants,’ говорит Сатор. 
> 
> Сложно утверждать, но можно предположить, что это он воображает Потомков, успешно развернувших стрелу времени и начавших жить в направлении Большого взрыва, который, с их точки зрения, знаменует не начало расширения вселенной, а конец ее сжатия. “Наше” настоящее или прошлое = их будущее. Отсюда бывший в употреблении солнечный свет. 
> 
> Стрела, конечно, не развернется. Зато существует особая зона, в которой объекты движутся и в том временном направлении, и в этом, события из разных временных отрезков очень плотно взаимно детерминированы, в результате проблематично определить, где курица, где яйцо (где день, где ночь), и что было первым. Такая восьмерка бесконечности со Стальском-12 в центральной точке, вращающаяся внутри нормального человеческого континуума.
> 
> Этакая цикличность мифа, нет точки в истории, которую однозначно можно было бы назвать начальной или финальной, вместо старта и завершения - все сразу, события мифа происходят _всегда_. Солнце садится, солнце поднимается, что может быть мифологичней солнца? (Разве что смерть).


End file.
